Curiosity
by ohsoxalive
Summary: Somethings you'll never know.    [Jet x Mai oneshot]


**Disclaimer: Not. Mine.**

**a/n: Because this pairing needs more loving, and I felt like giving some.**

**

* * *

**

**.x.**

In the quiet darkness of the night, under the dimly lit lamps, he saw her first.

Her dark hair blended into the night, as his thoughts floated away with the soft breeze brushing against his skin. Even if her amber eyes matched the candle right behind her, he didn't care.

It was now or never.

And he felt lucky that night.

Jet smirked.

**.x.**

Again.

_Again!_

In the second he placed a hand on her shoulder to turn her around, flash her a legendary smile, and wait for her to blush:

She had done everything but that.

Five precise daggers pinned him to a wall, all but a single one touched his skin. As the trickle of blood skidded down his skin on his arm, he had the feeling that she meant for that one to hurt.

She smirked.

And he was the one left to blush.

**.x.**

He never imagined for the streets of Ba Sing Se to be so quiet, but yet, here they were.

"Nice try," The smirk on her face faded, as she stepped forward, "Next time, I won't be so generous."

Jet licked his lips, the straw of wheat managed to survive as he nodded to the girl before her. Closer, she was much closer, as he strained his head forward from the wall he was currently pinned to.

"Thank you."

Turning on her heel, she stepped forward, her footsteps barely making a sound. But it was the boy, once again, who grabbed her attention.

"I'm Jet."

His voice managed to turned her feet to stone, as she paused in mid step. With her back facing him, she managed to turn her head slightly, just slightly so she could take a good look at his grin.

Something in the pit of her stomach told her that he was trouble. Deep trouble.

But maybe the fact he seemed so _not_ boring was what made her stay.

"...I'm Mai."

**.x.**

For hours he ignored the pain in his aching muscles, as they talked about unimportant things, with her leaning against the wall right next to him.

_"I'm from the Fire Nation..."_

_"My parents were killed when I was eight..."_

_"I work for the princess, even if it is so boring..."_

_"I'm the leader of the Freedom Fighters.."_

All the while, he strained his neck to look at her, and he couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

You know, being Fire Nation and all.

**.x.**

They were supposed to be enemies.

But the more truth spilled out, and the more they learned of each other, it was harder to think of the other one that way.

Friends?

Maybe not.

Friends don't blush when the other one smiles.

**.x.**

"...What are you doing?"

His lips curled up into a grin, as he gave her a nod.

"Kiss me." His voice hummed softly, teasing her with his legendary smile, as she gave a soft blush.

"Why would you want that?"

Mai stepped closer, grabbing one of the daggers near his arm, and ripping it free from the wall. Her question was simple, yet the answer was so complicated. Somehow, he was able to answer in just one word, as his voice lingered near her cheek in one hot breath.

"_Curiosity_._"_

**.x.**

Snatching the last stiletto that had pinned him to the wall, she was gone in a flash.

Jet still remembered the way she had leaned in, their cheeks brushing as she whispered into his ear.

"_Somethings you'll never know."_

Then she ran out of the alley, disappearing into the darkness, as he kept her secrets close to his beating heart.

**.x.**

She never forgot him.

Not now. Not ever.

Standing alone in the palace, she narrowed her eyes at the wall where one of the soldiers was filing through the papers. It was then when something caught her eye, and it was then when she realized who it was.

_Him._

On the wall, his face painted onto the cream and crumpled paper, was a wanted poster.

Her heart stopped when she saw the soldier rip it off the wall.

Tossing it over his shoulder, it fluttered near the trash, where it missed and landed on the hard ground.

She could hear the whispers, _he's dead, found in Lake Laogai, the Dai Li got him,_ as she rushed over to where the paper rested.

Picking it up, she folded the paper neatly of him, slipping it into her chest right where her franticly beating heart was.

**.x.**

"Jet," She tested his name, as she clutched the only evidence that he ever existed.

Her back met with the wall, as she slipped down to her knees and hid her frown in her shaking hands.

One thought rushed through her trembling mind as she hid in the darkness.

_Could we have been so much more?_

Mai realized, that she had been right since the very beginning.

Somethings you'll never know.


End file.
